Swivel arm chairs, of the upholstered type are well known, especially for office use as executive chairs and usually consist of an upholstered chair seat and chair back with upholstered arm rests all fixed to each other and supported on a conventional spring actuated swivel pedestal, with four legs, so that the occupant can swivel around on the vertical axis of the pedestal or tilt rearwardly against spring compression. However, the chair back and chair seat are fixed so that even when the chair is tilted rearwardly, there is no reclining position such as achieved by chairs which are sold as recliners.